


Dungeons & Dragons

by Unisparkle05



Series: Ninja Shorts [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: The Ninja all play Dungeons and Dragons campaign. Hilarity Ensues.
Series: Ninja Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722952
Kudos: 1





	Dungeons & Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the.... Uh.... I honestly have lost count. Oh well. Welcome to another Ninja Short, i hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also, Funny story of how this short came to be. If you all remember in the second story in the main series in the first chapter, Ash finds an old Dungeons & Dragons game and makes a throwaway comment of finding their old Dungeons & Dragons game. I'm working on the second chapter of Tomato In The Mirror and while you all wait, i decided to write a short about D&D. 
> 
> Also, I said that the Ninja Shorts would revolve around the Ninja's lives before and during the series and so far i've only written their childhood before the series and only one story during the series and that was set immediately after the first story, so after Tomato In The Mirror is finished, only four more chapters left, i will write three Ninja Shorts set during the series.
> 
> Also, in this story, I have added multiple classes and races to the Dungeons & Dragons game as well as multiple sidequests, quests, stories and bosses and characters and places. And who knows, Dungeons & Dragons might make an appearance in one of three Ninja Shorts set in during the series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja all play a game of Dungeons & Dragons. They help an old woman at a tavern and set off on an epic quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter!!
> 
> The Ninja's Characters:
> 
> Cher: Thief
> 
> Jade: Tech Master
> 
> Flora: Berserker
> 
> Ember: Warrior
> 
> Ash: Cavalier (currently DM)
> 
> Violet: Assassin
> 
> Tommy: Barbarian 
> 
> Lisa: Sorcerer
> 
> Carrie: Paladin
> 
> Omira: Alchemist
> 
> Freddy: Diplomat
> 
> Maple: Cleric
> 
> James: Defender
> 
> Billy: Brute
> 
> Blissa: Necromancer
> 
> Melissa: Warlock
> 
> Lizzie: Bard
> 
> Jake: Sharpshooter
> 
> Jasmine: Archer
> 
> Aiden: Sorcerer
> 
> Mable: Swashbuckler
> 
> Chris: Sage
> 
> Timmy: Priest
> 
> Alana: Ranger
> 
> Destiny: Naturalist
> 
> Brooklyn: Magus
> 
> Dan: Inquistor
> 
> Apple: Scout
> 
> Ian: Craftsman
> 
> Derrick: Druid
> 
> Tyler: Mage

"Okay, everyone ready?" Ash asked, setting up her space.

"Yup!" Everyone said, getting their dices ready.

"I got the snacks!" Flora exclaimed, bringing in a huge bag of snacks.

"I got the drinks." Violet said, bringing in a bag full of sodas and juice boxes.

"Okay, let's do this." Ash said. She cleared her throat.

"You all arrive in a tavern in a dark woods. It's raining and you're all cold, wet, famished and exhausted from your journey." Ash narrated.

**At The Tavern In The Dark Woods**

"Finally!" Ember exclaimed as they all burst into the tavern. Cher fell onto the floor of the tavern.

"We made it!" Billy exclaimed. Lisa rung out her robes, water falling onto the floor. 

"Think we need ID?" Maple asked. "We are only ten and eleven." 

"I hope not, i'm starving! I was this close to eating Tommy." Cher said from her spot on the floor.

Tommy sputtered.

"Why do you guys always think about eating me when you get hungry?" Tommy asked.

"Because, you get all whiny when you're hungry." Jake said.

"That's not a good excuse!" Tommy cried. Melissa rolled her eyes and walked up to the counter. 

"One mug of whatever non alcoholic beverage you have please." Melissa said, taking a set at the bar. Everyone else sat down at the bar.

"One Banshee's breath, please." Cher said.

"I want a Flaming Dragon, please." Ember said.

"Mountain's Bounty, please." Violet said.

"I would like a Frost Mead, please." Lisa said. All the Ninja ordered their drinks.

"Anything to eat?" The bartender asked.

The Ninja all stared at the menu above them.

"Venison stew please." Lizzie said.

"Caramel fritters, please!" Mable said, excitedly. 

"Dragon's eggs. Without the dragons please, we just had to rehome a bunch of dragons from the last one." Tommy said.

Once all the Ninja had ordered, the bartender left to go relay their food order to the chefs. The Ninja all relaxed. After three days lost in the Dark Woods, they had finally found a place to rest, heal and regroup. After a few minutes their food and drinks came out. Melissa stared at her drink while everyone else ate and drank their fill.

"What's the matter, Lissa?" Cher asked. "Drink not good? Food doesn't look appetizing enough?"

"No, the food looks good, it's just my drink." Melissa said, showing everyone the beverage inside of her cup. It was a liquid as black as the night sky. 

"That's Star Liquid." The Bartender explained. "If you drink it, you'll experience a trip through the stars. It's quite wonderful and i recommend it to anyone that loves stars." 

"Give me twelve!" Melissa shouted as she downed the whole drink in one go. "Rionnagan, an seo thig mi!" 

"There's no alcohol in that, right?" Lisa asked, worriedly.

"None at all. Though it is pretty sugary." The Bartender said.

"Oh god!" All the Ninja exclaimed at once.

"Please, don't give her anymore." Tommy pleaded. 

"I can see Ursa Major!" Melissa shouted, a wide smile on her face. "Did you know that Ursa Major's name is Great Bear and that it's brightest star is Epsilon Ursae Majoris who's official name is Alioth?" 

"No, Melissa. I did not know that." Cher said.

"And that Ursa Major's stars are Alpha Ursae Majoris, Beta Ursae Majoris, zet UMa; also known as Mizar, Eta Ursae Majoris, Alcor, Delta Ursae Majoris, Gamma Ursae Majoris, Mu Ursae Majoris, Nu Ursae Majoris-"

"Melissa!" Ember shouted. Melissa stopped listing off all the stars in the Ursa Major constellation and looked at Ember. "We get it! You love stars. Please stop before you make all our heads explode with this information." 

"You're right." Melissa said. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. Melissa dug in her satchel and pulled out a huge leather bound journal. She flipped it open and everyone's jaw dropped. The book's pages were filled with illustrations of constellations and notes and small anecdotes as well short stories and facts. 

"Is it just me or did that journal get fuller since the last time we saw it?" Cher asked.

"It's not just you." Ember said.

"It's my life's work." Melissa said, stroking the cover lovingly.

The door blew open and an ailing old lady stumbled into the tavern and fell. The Ninja immediately sprang up from their seats. They all crowded around the old woman.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked, concerned.

"She's shivering you doofus, of course she's not okay!" Ember shouted. Flora lifted th old woman up.

"Does anyone see a table?" Flora asked, supporting most of the old woman's body weight.

Cher pointed to a table and cleared the way towards. Flora gently set the old woman down. 

"I'll start a fire!" Lisa said.

"I'll get some blankets!" Tommy said.

"And i'll order her some food and something to drink!" Cher yelled, heading off in the direction of the bar. Lisa struck up a fire in the fire place and Tommy returned with a thick woolen blanket and draped it over the old woman. Cher came back to the table with Venison stew and a mug of some kind of drink.

"It's Goodberry Gin, if you drink enough of it, it acts like a minor healing potion." Cher said. She set the items down in front of the woman, spooned up some soup and began blowing on it. 

"I'll cast a healing spell." Maple said, her hands alight with her magic which was a pretty, ethereal silver color. She cast a healing spell and the old woman's injuries faded.

The old woman had wrinkled, saggy skin and liver spots on her face and deep sunken, almost dead grey eyes with a cataract on one of them and thinning gray hair. Her hands and fingers were ravaged with arthritis and she was wearing an old cloak and a dress that was mostly rags. Her stockings were filthy and her boots had holes in them. Her teeth were yellow and rooting, a couple of them missing, the rest were chipped or crooked and her nails were grimy and broken. The woman was really a sad sight to look at. Cher spoonfed the old woman the stew. After a couple of minutes, the stew and drink were consumed. The waitress came over and Ember paid for their meal and the old woman's.

"Well, i think it's time to head out. We still haven't found Portsmouth." Ember said.

"Yeah." Tommy said, gathering his equipment.

The Ninja all gathered their things and turned to head to the door.

"Wait!" A creaky, raspy voice called. The Ninja turned around. The old woman was looking at them.

"Yes?" Lisa asked, unsure of what the woman wanted.

"I must repay you for your kindness." The old woman said.

"Oh, it was no trouble." Tommy said.

"We just did what anyone would do." Cher said.

"Yeah, no need for payment. Our service is free." Apple said.

"Are you sure that there is nothing i can give you? Gold? Treasure? Riches? A dragon? A strong, noble steed? A caravan? Diamonds?" The old woman asked. Everyone shook their heads, unsure of how they old woman would even get those things in the first place.

"Oh, i know! I have the perfect payment. There is a cave not too far from here," The old woman said. "It's filled with riches and other untold treasures." 

"Like we said we don't need any payment." Billy said. Why was it so hard for this old woman to understand that?

"Ah, but you didn't let me finish." The old woman said, a gleam in her eyes. "You lot strike me as the adventurous type. There is something else in that cave. There is a dragon." The old woman said.

"Why would that matter to us?" Lisa asked. Seriously, this old woman seemed a little batty.

"You lot seem like kind and just people. People that hate injustice and oppression." The old woman said.

"Well we do hate seeing people being oppressed. Or bullied. Or harmed." Jade said.

"Whatchu gettin' at, Lady?" Ember asked.

The old woman looked at them all before speaking in a grave voice.

"The dragon has been oppressing a small town underneath it's cave for centuries. The people live in fear of it and are constantly forced to give up their riches and food or else the dragon threatens to burn down their whole village. Every ten years the dragon will also demand a sacrifice in addition to the town's food and riches. It has gone on too long! But the people are too afraid to retaliate. They fear that the dragon will destroy them all if they failed to kill it." The old woman said.

"Say no more!" Ember said, having heard enough. "We will free that village from the dragon's tyranny and bring you it's head!" 

"Or you could just, you know, come back and tell me you completed the job. No need for proof. Heck, bring some of the dragon's gold back if you really want to bring back proof." The old woman said.

"Nonsense! How will the people of the village get their money back if we brought it back here as proof?" Ember said, sheathing her sword.

"Just a few gold coins. You don't have to bring back all of-"

"To the dragon's lair!" Ember shouted as all the Ninja ran out.

"It." The old woman finished. "Ah well." She shrugged. Maybe the dragon's head could be used to make a nice potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this happens a lot with Ember and quests. She goes above and beyond when a simple few gold coins would have done. Also wow, i bet you guys haven't had to read a long chapter note and beginning chapter note like that since World Of Light. Don't worry, i'll keep the End Note short and sweet. Thanks for reading the first chapter and in the next chapter, we'll see how Ember plans on lugging a giant, five hundred pound full grown adult dragon head down a mountain, through the village, through the woods and all the way back to the tavern


End file.
